earthrunfandomcom-20200213-history
Ogloth
'''Ogloth '''is the capital and the most populous city in Nord'Wah. Founded in the year 988, and established as a trading place and homestead by Jarn Ulfvóld - Father of Karl Ulfvòld. After being destroyed by a fire in 994 in an attack by the dwarves of Mithril Hall, the city was moved closer to the current location at the feet of the Frostspine Mountains. After peace was made with the dwarves, Og'loth was rebuild as a fortress to aid the Dwarves and Jarn in the war against the Goroks, that was a threat to both the dwarves and the humans in the region. Ogloth is the economic and governmental centre of Nord'Wah. The city is also a hub of trade, industry and shipping. It is an important centre for maritime industries and maritime trade in Eid'run and in the North. The city is home to many businesses within the maritime, primarily old raiders, now seeking fame and fortune through trade. But it is also a bastion of high strategic importance in the effort to dominate the north, and thus many soldiers are stationed there, as well as a large fleet. As of 1017, the city of Og'Loth had a population of 3000. Most of them soldiers, as many has traveled south to Odril. The population was increasing at record rates during the early days, making it the fastest growing major city in the North at the time. The city is governed by Roarík Ulfvold, the older brother of Karl Ulfvold, whom lost his right arm in combat. His friend, Górmr, is his right hand and second in command. The city currently only have few civilians as many are sailing south, to get away from the occupied city. Many have lost close ones in the attacks launched by the Goroks, especialy those that lived outside the city walls. In the city there is desperation and fear, that the Goroks will break through the defense. Locations: The Grand Hall Home of Roarik Ulfvold, and where all war strategies are made. The Mead Hall Where all the locals and warriors alike used to meet to drink and feast. The social hub of the city. During the siege it's where all food is rasioned, and where everyone eats in shifts. The Marketplace Where all the business men made their trades and showcased their products. Now it's only those that seeks to benefit from the war that resides there. Merchents tries to sell weapons, steel and armor. There is many blacksmiths, forging weapons and shields. The Barracks Where all the hirdmen are stationed when they aren't patroling or on guard duty. It's a rough place, and not for the feint of hearth. The Wall The walls are made with help from the dwarves, and are very strong. They are build with large hand-carved granite blocks. The Northern Gates There are two gates to the north, which are the most commonly used gates during times of peace. The Gates can be fortified with a dwarven technology, where two large granite blocks are released, and will fall down between the walls effectively closing the gate off, and making it imposible to breach. The South Gate The South gate is rarely used, but heavily guarded as well. The Southern gate can be closed off in the same way as the northern gates. The Harbor The weakest point of the city is the harbor. It is, however, also where all the ships are stationed. There is 28 ships in the navy. The harbor is also where traders arrive and where they unload their goods. Local NPC's Roarik Ulfvold, Chieftain of Ogloth Górmr, Hand of Roarik Sarxir, Local Blacksmith, Female, Creates great weapons Ottar, Local Trader, provides cold weather gear and adventure gear. Local Factions The Hirdmen The Gorock Army - Lead by Grark'duhl the Gruesome. A large Gorock that was heavily damaged by Jarn Ulfvóld during the Great War. Believed to be dead, after substaining critical damage to it's skull. Rumors are spreading that he has returned for revenge upon the Illuskans and the dwarves. Lives deep within the Frostspine Mountains in the Bloodstone Keep.